


The Gamble:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, First Kiss, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was glad that on certain things, he took a gamble, He was so happy, What else happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!!*





	The Gamble:

*Summary: Steve was glad that on certain things, he took a gamble, He was so happy, What else happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was making out with his lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams after he confesses his love to him, & it took the blond by surprise, He kissed him back with passion. Danny knew that he felt the same way, & was glad that it was out.

 

 **“God, This feels ** _so_** right”**, Danny thought to himself, as he was returned the kiss. The Loudmouth Detective could spend his time doing this with Steve. He was glad that Steve told him everything that he was feeling, cause it made everything better.

 

“I am so happy, Danno, That I took the gamble, I owe all of that to you”, Steve said, as the hunky brunette cuddled, & snuggled close to him. “Good, That’s what I want”, The Blond said, as he kissed him sweetly. They both sighed contently, right after that.

 

“You made me so happy too, Super Seal”, Danny said with a smile, The Former Seal said with a smile, “I love you so much”, & kissed him sweetly, “I love you too”, & they shared a kiss, & then, they spent the rest of their time together.

 

The End.


End file.
